


What's A Little High

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (And by that I mean Grundy), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Sexual exploration, Slapping, They're 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: “I’m fine. I wanna do this,” he says. “It’s just you know, I feel like if I do it I’m opening Pandora’s box of fucked up shit, but if I don’t do it, then it’s just festering in me forever.”“You know, neither Archie or I think less of you for this right? It’s not like we think you want to fuck your dad,” Betty says.Jughead can’t help but shudder. “Yeah, that’s definitely not what this is."





	What's A Little High

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Nights by Snow Tha Product the whole time I wrote this just as an FYI. It's also where the title is from. 
> 
> I have a lot of reasons for writing this fic. Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna talk about it. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: everyone is 17 and there's a brief discussion of Archie's sexual abuse at Ms. Grundy's hands as well. Let me know if you think I should tag anything else or add further warnings in my notes. 
> 
> If I write more in this 'verse it's totally going to be Betty and Veronica haha. Just casual partner sharing my dude.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

They’ve talked it to death. Jughead’s nerves are still all over the place though because frankly this is fucked, even for him. He’s changed his mind a few times on whether or not he wants Betty there, mostly because knowing he’s fucked up and seeing it are two different things. At the end of the day though, he feels safe with Betty. Facing what he wants head on is less scary with her.

“We don’t have to do this,” Betty says, fingers trailing over the back of his hand. “You look like you’re going to puke.”

They’re sitting on his bed at his dad’s trailer. It’s his now technically, even if not legally because the Serpents pay for it, but that train of thought doesn’t lead anywhere useful.

“I’m fine. I wanna do this,” he says. “It’s just you know, I feel like if I do it I’m opening Pandora’s box of fucked up shit, but if I don’t do it, then it’s just festering in me forever.”

“You know, neither Archie or I think less of you for this right? It’s not like we think you want to fuck your dad,” Betty says.

Jughead can’t help but shudder. “Yeah, that’s definitely not what this is.”

“So you don’t have anything to be ashamed of,” Betty says. She pulls his hands up and brushes her lips across the back of his knuckles. “It’s a kink, Juggie. Do you hate me for wanting to mark you up as much as I do?”

“Of course not, but it’s not the same,” Jughead says. They’ve had this conversation before too, a few times actually. Maybe he’s just predisposed to hating himself.

"It is. I don’t want to really hurt you,” Betty says. “You’re allowed to want things society says you shouldn’t. I thought you’d know that more than anyone else.”

“I do, I do…” Jughead stares at his lap. “Just don’t think less of me.”

“I never could.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the trailer door and Jughead almost jumps out of the bed at the sound. Betty kisses his forehead and gets up to answer it. The sex part doesn’t bother him. Archie will be the first guy he’s ever fucked, but it won’t be the first time he’s had something in his ass given how frequently Betty enjoys using a strap-on on him. When they’d first asked, both of them had expected Archie to say no. After all, to their knowledge Archie was straight.

Apparently, Veronica had been helping him experiment more since they got together and was the one to encourage him to take Betty and Jughead up on their offer. In hindsight, it’s not that surprising. Archie likes sex – the idea that he would turn down sex because of someone’s genitals was kind of ridiculous. Still, it’s sex with Jughead. He’s not sure he’s all that high on anyone’s ‘to do’ list. Maybe that was just general self hatred talking again.

Archie enters the room first, stripping off his varsity jacket and offering a soft smile. Jughead almost bolts from the room. He trusts Archie, but this is…a lot. This could ruin everything if it goes wrong and he just got Archie back and-

“Juggie, deep breath,” Betty says, rejoining him in the bed.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” Archie says, then gives a nervous smile as he flushes. “I mean, I don’t really know what I’m doing either.”

Jughead squeezes Betty’s hand tight. “Just uh…lets keep it slow for now?”

“You got it,” Archie says.

He sits in the creaking bed on Jughead’s other side, hand cupping his jaw and drawing him in for a kiss. Jughead freezes, not sure what to do. Archie makes a noise at the back of his throat and breaks the kiss to bite at his bottom lip instead. That helps get his brain back in the game. He folds a leg beneath him so he can face Archie better, hand curling around Archie’s neck as the kiss deepens. Maybe he shouldn’t have worried. At the end of the day they’re both teenage boys who get hard from a warm breeze.

Archie breaks the kiss again but he doesn’t give Jughead long to think, lips falling to Jughead’s neck instead. His whole body feels too sensitive and he shoves Archie back on instinct.

“Slower,” Betty says before Jughead can try and fail to form his words. “He’s not a conquest.”

Archie’s ears go bright red. “Of course not.” He looks back at Jughead. “You’re my best friend, I swear that's not what this is for me.”

“I know,” Jughead says. “Maybe Veronica can handle moving fast but I’m…”

“Nervous?” Betty supplies.

“Yeah,” Jughead says.

“Got it, got it. C’mere.”

Archie’s lips return to his in a sweeter kiss. Jughead likes making out, likes the intimacy of it and the way it makes him squirm and shift with need as time goes on. He and Betty would make out for hours sometimes. They'd kiss until their lips were swollen and numb, and usually she’d just need to touch him once to make him go off in his pants after that. This is no different. Archie takes control the way Betty does, but in a gentler way, like he wants to lead and help Jughead relax, not rile him up. The thought makes Jughead’s gut tighten. That’s what he wants more than anything.

“Shh, Juggie,” Betty says.

Jughead realizes with a start then that he’s been whimpering. He jerks back, embarrassment sweeping through him until he gets a look at Archie who’s eyes are dark with lust and desire and…okay. He wasn’t alone in this.

“Sorry,” Jughead says.

“No dude this is…” Archie’s hand moves up, thumb sliding over Jughead’s lower lip. “It’s hot. I wasn’t sure I’d be into this but the sounds you were making…”

"You should hear him when he gets something in his ass,” Betty says.

The embarrassed feeling washes through him again, but it doesn’t feel bad this time.

“Yeah?” Archie grabs his waist, tugging him across the bed until Archie’s leaning back against the wall and Jughead’s in his lap. “Didn’t realize you were so sensitive to everything.”

Jughead can feel Archie’s dick like this. He’s hard, pressing against the seam of Jughead’s jeans and if he rocks down, it’d be like some tease of what’s going to happen. The thought alone makes his breath catch. Betty’s always liked how sensitive he is. He has mixed feelings about it because on the one hand, it doesn’t take much to get off, but on the other, he starts crying pretty easily when things feel good. It’s hardly dignified.

He stops thinking when Archie kisses him again. Archie’s hand is warm at his lower back, and part of him keeps expecting him to push like before but Archie does nothing but kiss him breathless. The ball is completely in Jughead’s court. He rocks his hips a little, experimenting. He’s never actually messed around with another guy before, so the feeling of rubbing up against another dude’s junk even through their clothes is new. Archie’s hand slides to the side, gripping his hip and then holding him still as he rolls his hips up. The feeling overwhelms him. He breaks the kiss and pants against Archie’s mouth as they grind together.

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants. Everything is warm and uncomfortable and perfect and he just wants Archie to hold him and use him and-

“Come on,” Archie says. His voice is rough, strained. “Come in your pants for me. Come in your pants for Daddy.”

Jughead jerks in his grip, the words going straight to his cock and making him go off like a fucking hair trigger. He clings to Archie’s shoulders like a vice. He feels like he’s been pulled apart, one part of his brain flying high on a fantastic orgasm, and the other sneering at how pathetic it is that he got off on a little dry humping and a fucking word. Archie’s breath is rough in his ear when Jughead goes limp in his grip. He can feel how Archie is wound up beneath him and he wants to help, wants to make him feel good and shut up the part of his brain that’s so disgusted with himself.

“Jughead, you good?” Betty asks.

She’s moved to sit next on Archie’s other side and she reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. Jughead nods. He’s good enough, at least for now.

“I just…can I suck you off?” Jughead asks. The words come out in a rush. He and Archie are rolling with this new dynamic quite well but it’s still weird to ask your best friend if you can blow him.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna say no to that.”

Jughead grimaces at the feel of drying come as he climbs off Archie’s lap and then wiggles down to stretch out between Archie’s legs. He has to lay on his side and curl his legs up a bit to fit given that they aren’t lying on the bed the right direction, but it’s almost better like this. He feels…safer, cradled between Archie’s legs. Betty undoes Archie’s zipper for him. Archie’s brain seems to start functioning again and he takes out his dick. They’re comparable in size, not that Jughead’s ever had much insecurity about his dick size. The only thing he cares about is that Archie’s is big enough to make him feel full without making him choke.

Archie’s hand combs through the fringe on his forehead before pushing Jughead’s beanie off so he can get a good grip on his hair. He guides Jughead up a little and eases the head of his cock inside. Jughead lets his eyes slide shut, concentrating on the taste and feel of it. It’s not like when he practiced on Betty’s strap on or her dildos. The head is spongier and when Jughead’s tongue flicks over the top he’s rewarded with the taste of Archie’s pre-come.

“That’s good,” Archie says. His voice sounds steadier than before, like he’s finding his legs now that he’s got Jughead under control. “Just the head for now. When Daddy wants more, he’ll give it to you.”

Jughead squirms at the words, dick twitching in his cold, come stained boxers. There’s no orgasm to blunt his darker thoughts this time. He pulls back and Archie lets him go. For a moment, he rests his cheek against Archie’s thigh and just breaths, letting the negativity and self hatred wash over him and hoping it'll just burn itself out and he can move past it. Softer, non-calloused fingers trace his jaw.

“You okay Juggie?” Betty asks.

“Just need a minute,” he says. “It’s a lot…”

 “Talk to us,” Archie says. “Did I say it too soon?”

Jughead shakes his head and then leans forward to suck at the base of Archie’s cock, the cool metal of his zipper biting at his cheek. “Just…it shouldn’t effect me this much.”

Archie gives a nervous laugh and Jughead looks up at him as he pulls away.

“What?”

“If it’s bad that you like it so much, then I guess it’s bad for me too,” Archie says. “Because I am…really into this. More than I thought I would be.”

Jughead flushes. “Oh.”

"Yeah, oh,” Archie says with a roll of his eyes. “It’s okay dude. I think it’s hot. I think you’re hot. Like…the fact that I just said it and you came was like…fuck I’m bad at words, but it was great.”

Jughead can’t help but smile at that, a warm feeling filling his chest. “Thanks. That helps.”

“Wanna keep going?” Archie asks, tone more serious.

Jughead nods. “Please…please…” The words stick in his throat and his eyes dart helplessly to Betty who looks back at him with all the love and care she always looks at him with. He licks his lips and looks back up at Archie. “Please Daddy…”

Archie bites his lip, head thinking back against the wall as his hand returns to Jughead’s hair. “Yeah, baby, I got you. Get that mouth on my cock.”

Jughead obeys, and it’s easy now with the newfound confidence that Archie is just as into this as he is and if Archie “Golden Boy” Andrews can be into it, then why the fuck can’t he? Archie keeps a tight grip on his head, controlling how much Jughead gets. At first, Jughead tries to suck, hollow his cheeks, and make it good. Archie corrects him though.

“Just keep your mouth open baby, let Daddy fuck your mouth,” he says.

Archie, for all his usual lack of self control, doesn’t push too much, cock nudging at the back of Jughead’s throat as he thrusts in and in and in. He can hear Archie’s breath get more ragged. He curses here and there, but it’s not enough, he wants more. He pushes back against Archie’s hand and Archie lets him go, not willing to push Jughead too far.

“Can you keep…keep talking?” Jughead asks.

Archie’s ears go bright red. “I can try. I don’t want to sound stupid.”

“You won’t. Trust me,” Jughead says. "Pretty much anything you say at this point is good for me."

Archie groans and yanks on Jughead’s hair, shoving his dick in. “That’s it babe, that’s it…”

Jughead whimpers, body curling closer to Archie’s leg. He hesitates a moment before reaching down, cupping his dick through his pants and rubbing it a little to relieve some of the pressure. Archie curses again.

“Yeah?” Archie jabs his hips up a little harder, choking Jughead a little and making tears spring to his eyes. “You like sucking Daddy’s cock so much you can’t help but touch yourself?”

Jughead nods as best he can and then Archie pulls him back off again. He tries to catch his breath as Archie just sort of manhandles him, turning his front half forward so he’s got both his hands on Archie’s hips and one of Archie’s legs snug in between his, pressing hard up against his cock.

“There,” Archie says. When Jughead looks up at him, his eyes are blown wide, something dark and possessive in them. “You can hump Daddy’s thigh if you can’t help yourself, but I want you focused on getting me off, okay?”

“Yes Daddy.” The words come out of him easier this time. They don’t feel as wrong.

He takes Archie’s dick back in his mouth, finding a good rhythm for himself. Once, his lips brush the cool zipper. He wonders for a moment then what it would be like to be in his knees with Archie really fucking his face, the cool metal of the zipper bruising up his lips. The thought has him grinding against the solid warmth of Archie’s thigh.

“Such a good fucking boy, just like that babe, you’re so good,” Archie says.

The words tumble out of him faster than before, breathier too. He’s close and Jughead wants nothing more than for Archie to come down his throat. That’s not what Archie seems to have in mind though. Without any warning, he grabs Jughead’s hair again and pulls him back, his other hand falling to his dick and stroking it hard and fast. Jughead swallows and lets his mouth drop open, eyes fixed on the swollen and wet head of Archie’s cock as he strokes. He shifts forward a little but Archie tugs him back.

“Daddy wants to come on your face, wants to mark you up, oh shit, fuck Jughead, fuck look at your fucking mouth,” Archie says. “Just like that Juggie…”

Archie comes hard. It mostly lands in Jughead’s lips, but then his dick jerks and he shoots more up along his face and he has to close his eyes. When he opens them again, come is still dribbling out the tip. Archie lets him go and he gets his mouth around the head again, moaning softly as he starts to grind up against Archie’s leg again. Archie’s too sensitive to let him keep sucking. He nudges Jughead off and then pulls at him until he’s sitting up, straddling Archie’s thigh. It was one thing to do it like before. To look Archie in the eye when he humps his thigh is…

“I can’t,” he manages to say in a rush. “I’m sorry, I just…” His cock is so hard and the urge to rub off on Archie is almost too much.

"That’s okay, lets uh…try this.”

Archie tucks himself back into his pants and then reaches out, slicking his fingers with his come and pushing them into Jughead’s mouth. Betty sucks in a tight breath and Jughead glances over at her as he licks at Archie’s fingers. Her hand is down the front of her shorts and he can tell she’s close from the way her mouth has fallen open and her whole body seems to tense.

“Get your dick out Juggie,” Archie says. “Get yourself off while I feed you Daddy’s come okay?”

“Yes Daddy,” Jughead mumbles around his fingers.

He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out from his stained boxers. Archie scoops up some more come and fucks his fingers into Jughead’s mouth as he hacks his dick with a dry, warm hand. It’s when he meets Betty’s eyes for the second time that he comes, pushed over the edge by the desperate look in her eyes like she wants to tackle him and ride him hard. He’s tired, but he wouldn’t mind that.

Jughead flops onto the bed near Betty’s lap once he comes, every inch of his body too limp to move. She stares down at him and comes a moment later, gasping his name out in high pitched noises as she rides down on her hand. For a long while, the three of them lie there. It isn’t until Jughead starts to tremble as his hormones start to level back out that Betty seems to come back to herself, kicking Archie’s leg as she pushes Jughead upright.

“Both of you, shower. Now,” she orders.

Both he and Archie seem to have trouble moving but they make it into the shower together eventually. Archie crowds him against the shower wall. He doesn’t let Jughead wash himself at all, instead going over every inch of him and then pinning him to the wall while kissing him breathless. By the time they make it back out, Jughead feels steadier. Archie looks a bit more clear headed too.

“That was…good,” Archie says as they dry off side by side in the cramped bathroom. “Like I just wanna do that a billion more times which I think is weird because you’re my best friend right, and I don’t want to date you, but holy shit Jughead…” Archie meets his eyes in the mirror. “It was like I was really seeing you. How…soft you are.”

The words make Jughead want to clam back up on instinct. No one is supposed to see the gooey, unprotected insides. Any time someone did they betrayed him or let him down or worse, and he liked what they’d done but now he wants to crawl into a hole. Archie must read his thoughts on his face.

“I’m not gonna fuck it up Juggie. I promise,” Archie says. “You trusted me with this and that means a lot to me okay? So…I’m not gonna let you down.”

Jughead ducks his head and pulls on a pair of sweats with too many holes in them and a t-shirt. “Thanks, Archie…”

They finish getting ready but before Archie can leave, Jughead grabs his arm.

“Can you stay tonight?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Archie says.

“I was thinking you could maybe…sometime in the night wake me up and fuck me?” Jughead asks.

“While you’re sleeping?”

“Sort of?” Jughead looks down. “Like just…do it when you get the urge. I’ve had that fantasy for awhile.”

Archie steps towards him, backing him up against the wall between the toilet and the shower. Jughead is starting to realize he likes that. Archie looms over him and ducks his head to bite at Jughead’s ear.

“Tell me Juggie. Tell me what you want me to do…”

Jughead’s eyes flutter, fingers curling at Archie’s waist. “I just…I like the idea of someone using me when they want. You wake up hard so you fuck me…” His words cut off in a gasp as Archie moans and grinds their hips together. “And maybe I…don’t wake up or maybe I do, I don’t care, I just wanna know that you-“

“That who?”

Jughead feels like a the breath got punched out of him. “That Daddy got off when he needed thanks to me.”

"Fuck Jughead, you’re unreal.”

Archie pulls away and Jughead’s eyes open at the sudden loss of contact. To his credit, Archie looks like he wants to come right back and shove him up against the wall again.

“Archie…”

"Tonight, okay? I’ll do it. I just think maybe we should let our heads clear a little,” Archie says, then grins. “You’re driving me insane here.”

Jughead likes the sound of that.

 

-.-

 

Betty opens him up while Archie cleans the dishes from dinner. She’s mastered the art of driving him crazy with her fingers on his prostate and if you had told him when he first met her that she was going to be so good at ass-play he would have been somewhat mortified. After all, no one thought the girl next door would be good at something like this. But then, no one would have thought the kid of a hardened criminal would want to be fucked by a girl with a strap-on.

"Fuck, I’m gonna come, stop,” Jughead says.

Betty pulls her fingers out and kisses the tip of his dick. Jughead groans and lets his head flop back on the pillow as he reaches up and curls his fingers in the sheets to resist the urge to reach down and finish himself off.

“You’re totally going to tell me all about this right?” Betty asks. She wipes the lube on her fingers off on the wash cloth she brought with her.

“Obviously.” Jughead looks at her. “You’re a…really good girlfriend.” For a guy who’s usually good with words, he feels like the sentiment falls a little flat.

Betty still smiles though. “And you are a really good boyfriend.”

Jughead sits up, leaning back on his hands. “It’s just…not a lot of people would be willing to do this you know? Share their partner, put up with weird kinks, and I…I love you.”

“I love you too,” Betty says, and her eyes are watering again. She’s like him that way. They’re both so used to kindness without an expectation of something in return that sometimes it’s hard to deal with when they get it from each other. “I never thought I’d find someone who could love me even knowing I have these…other parts of myself.”

Jughead finds himself at a loss for words again, so he pulls her forward to kiss her instead. She sighs into it, hands against his chest. They like things rough too, but there’s something that will always be appealing about the gentleness of moments like this. She pulls away after a moment.

“I have to go home,” she says. “Tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah…”

She kisses him once more.

 

-.-

 

Archie ends up sleeping in the same bed as him. At first, he’d thought Jughead wanted to try and roleplay or something which _no_ that was not what this was about for him at all. It’s hard to explain the distinction in his head. He doesn’t have some weird misplaced fantasy about fucking his dad. It’s just…he wants to be good for someone, good _enough_ for someone, and as for calling that person Daddy…well he wasn’t a fucking psychologist now was he?

So Archie crawls into bed with him, spooned up close along his back. They watch funny cat videos on Archie’s phone and talk about nothing important, just school and how dating Veronica is going, and some of Jughead’s new friends over in South Side. They pointedly don’t talk about how Jughead is sleeping in his dad’s old trailer, paid for now by the Serpents, instead of at his foster home most nights. The thing is, he didn’t need a foster home. He’d be an adult in a few years and he’d been taking care of himself just fine like one for months. The looks his foster parents gave him were ones of pity. Which was stupid because he was smarter and more competent than they were already.

“Jughead, you okay?” Archie asks.

Jughead shoves Archie’s phone down on the bed and turns to kiss him. He doesn’t want to talk. Archie returns the kiss for a moment but then pushes Jughead back, not giving him a chance to rile him up.

“Nope, we’re talking,” Archie says. “None of this crawling back inside yourself stuff.”

Jughead groans and hits his forehead against Archie’s chest. “I just uh…hate my foster family. I was better off on my own. That’s all I was thinking about.”

“Ah…shit.”

"Yeah.”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when you needed me,” Archie says.

“You were sort of dealing with your own shit. Water under the bridge,” Jughead says. “Miss Grundy sucked.”

Archie goes tense and then tightens his grip around Jughead. “Yeah. I’m sorry I was so stupid about all that. I was totally blinded by her shit so I didn’t even realize and I should’ve known better.”

“And I should know better about my dad but I still haven’t given up,” Jughead says. “We all get stupid about people like that.”

Abusers goes unsaid.

“Thanks for sticking by me anyways,” Archie says.

"You’d do the same for me.”

 

-.-

 

Jughead wakes up after Archie’s already inside. He doesn’t even realize what’s going on at first, trapped in a weird haze of pleasure and dream. It isn’t until Archie grunts out his name that he realizes what’s happening. The realization has him awake in seconds. Archie feels different than Betty’s strap-on, somehow less hard but more devastating, because Jughead knows that Archie can feel him. Betty enjoyed the dominance. Archie enjoys his body.

“Fuck, Betty said it’d be good but Jesus…” Archie seems to be mumbling to himself, not yet aware that Jughead is awake.

Jughead can’t help but make a noise at the next thrust, Archie’s cock bumping against his prostate.

"Hey babe, just stay still for Daddy,” Archie says, hand coming down to brace between Jughead’s shoulder blades and keeping him down.

Jughead buries his face in the pillow and twists his fingers in the sheets, breath rushing out of him all at once as Archie continues to fuck him. He’s not going hard or rough. In fact, he’s almost exceedingly gentle. Each roll of his hips is drawn out and slow, like he’s savoring the clutch of Jughead’s body on every thrust. Jughead turns his face to the side and lets himself relax. It’s easier now than it was earlier, sleepiness making him feel more open and less inclined to how much he wants this.

“Daddy…” The word is a test as he lets it fall out of him. Just saying it makes him feel warm all over, safe even.

“Yeah, Juggie, just lay there and take Daddy’s cock. Not gonna be long…”

Jughead hugs at the pillow right every time Archie thrusts particularly hard or gets the angle just right so his cock drags along the sheets beneath him. He wonders if he could come like this, with Archie’s cock and the friction of the bed. It wouldn’t be far-fetched given how easily he came before. He shifts a little, rubbing against the bed. That lasts about five seconds because as soon as Archie realizes what he’s doing, he grabs Archie’s hips and tugs him up just enough that his cock bobs in the air instead. Jughead can’t stop the whining noise that leaves him.

“This isn’t just about you sweetie,” Archie says, fucking into him a little harder. “If I let you come, it’s gonna be on my cock, okay? Nothing else.”

Jughead bites his lip and nods, turning his face back into the pillow. Archie makes a displeased noise and stops fucking him. Jughead kind of feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get something, anything.

“Use your words Juggie. Tell me you understand,” Archie says, breathless like he’s the one being fucked.

Jughead pushes himself up a little and turns his head again so Archie can hear him. “I understand Daddy.”

“Understand what?” Archie asks, grinding his hips against Jughead’s ass so his cock rubs hard along Jughead’s prostate.

“I can only come on Daddy’s cock,” Jughead says, tears squeezing out of the sides of his eyes. “Sorry Daddy, sorry-“

"Shh, it’s okay. Just teaching you not to be so selfish,” Archie says, leaning down over him and kissing his tears.

Jughead cranes a little bit more to the side and Archie obliges him with a kiss. Once Jughead feels a little calmer, he pulls away and shifts beneath him, arching his back and pushing himself back on Archie’s cock.

“Fuck that’s good baby. Here, get up.” Archie leans back and gets Jughead up onto his elbows and knees. “Fuck yourself back on my dick baby, show me how much you want Daddy’s cock and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Jughead doesn’t bother trying to stay quiet now, instead shoving back.

"Betty was right huh?” Archie says, hand rubbing over the curve of Jughead’s hip. “You love having something up your ass, huh?” Jughead nods and then Archie’s hand cracks down on his ass. It isn’t hard but it’s enough to make Jughead’s dick twitch. “Words, Jughead.”

“Yes Daddy, I love having…” Jughead sucks in a tight breath, brain fizzing out as he gets Archie’s cock at a particularly good angle. “Daddy…”

“Come on baby, tell me.”

“I love having your cock in my ass Daddy,” Jughead gasps.

Archives shoves him back down and Jughead expects it to get rough, welcomes it even, but then Archie pulls out and turns Jughead over onto his back. Jughead looks up at him. Sweat drips down Archie’s face, illuminated by the street light outside, and he looks as undone as Jughead feels.

“Spread your legs,” Archie says. “Actually…” His eyes rove over Jughead’s form and then he grabs each of Jughead’s legs by the back of his knees, pushing them back and apart. “Hold them there baby. I don’t want you being able to move at all. You’re just gonna lay there and let me use you until I’m done alright?”

Jughead doesn’t forget his words this time. “Yes Daddy…”

Archie moves forward again and presses his cock back inside. He leans over Jughead and then eases down onto his forearms as he starts fucking into him again with slow rolls of his hips. Jughead’s struck by the feeling because he can’t move at all like this. Archie just thrusts into him how he wants, as fast as he wants, as slow as he wants, and all he can do is take it. His breath catches on a sob-like moan when Archie kisses him. It’s a short kiss though. The next moment, Archie pulls back just a little and looks him right in the eyes. Jughead shivers at the intensity of the look, unable to help it because he can’t hide from Archie when they’re like this.

“C’mon,” Archie says, voice soft. “Let go for me Juggie. You can do it. You’re safe.”

Jughead sucks in a tight breath and all at once the dam he hadn’t even known was there breaks. “Daddy, please, daddy, daddy-“

The words spill out of him and he feels like he can’t breath but it feels so fucking good to just let go for once. Archie doesn’t kiss him quiet. Jughead almost wishes he would because he never meant to sound this desperate, but Archie doesn’t seem bothered at all.

“Fuck, so close,” Archie says. “C’mon baby, get me there.”

“Daddy, please, please, feels so good, come in me please…” Jughead’s cheeks burn, almost humiliated, but Archie just keeps looking at him like he’s the best thing.

Archie presses their lips together in a rough kiss, pumping his cock in fast and hard as he chases his release. Jughead’s dull nails bite into the soft skin behind his knees as his gut tightens, teetering on the edge of an orgasm but not tipping over, not even when Archie comes and goes still. Part of him is disappointed he didn’t come from just being fucked alone, but more than anything he’s pleased that he made Archie feel good. That, somehow, is even more satisfying.

After a moment, Archie pulls back and eases himself out of Jughead’s ass, rubbing the head of his cock through the mess of come and lube. “Fuck that was so good Jughead.”

Jughead lets go of his legs, groaning as he stretches them back out. Archie goes to reach for his cock but he jerks away.

“No,” Jughead says, then flushes when Archie looks at him in confusion. “You said I had to come on your cock. I didn’t.”

Archie’s confusion turns to concern. “I’m not disappointed Jughead, I was just saying shit. I mean I meant it but…I don’t want to stop you from getting off.”

“I can wait. I want to,” Jughead says. “Be good, I mean. I want to be good.”

Archie nods. “Okay. You have to be the only dude I’ve ever met who’d say no to an orgasm but alright.” He shifts off the bed. “I’ll get something to clean us up and we can talk. Betty said talking is important.”

Jughead sits up. “That’s because Betty is a smart woman.”

Archie is barely gone for a minute but Jughead is already shaking by the time he gets back. It happens every time he scenes when Betty so it’s not all that surprising and he can tell Archie is a little freaked so that’s probably he first thing they should talk about. He takes the wash cloth Archie offers him and starts cleaning up.

“I always shake,” Jughead says. “Psychology says people shake after traumatic events sometimes to process trauma, but that’s not what this is. It’s just like, a hormone crash. I think. Betty and I read into shit before we started doing the rougher stuff and if you couple that with my general inability to process my emotions like an adult…” He laughs and tosses the wash cloth aside. “I always feel better after though. It’s like…I process it through rough sex. Which maybe that’s not the best way to cope with my problems but…” He shrugs.

Archie finishes cleaning himself up and rejoins Jughead on the bed. “I trust you. And I’m not judging you. None of us know what the hell we’re doing, not anymore.”

Not after Jason Blossom was murdered by his own father. Not after the Serpents turned out to be the somewhat decent guys in comparison to anyone else in Riverdale. Not after they dug Cheryl out of an iced over river. Jughead leans into Archie, eyes sliding shut.

“Come on, into bed,” Archie says.

They get under the covers and curl together. Jughead’s shaking stops a few minutes later as Archie’s hands slide up and down his back and it isn’t long until he falls asleep.

 

-.-

 

Archie wakes him up with a blow job and two fingers up his ass. It’s easily one of the best ways to be woken up, and he sighs and runs a hand through Archie’s hair as he rolls his hips down on the pumping of Archie’s fingers. It’s slow, methodical. Archie doesn’t seem to be all that focused on making him come, instead just making him feel good. This doesn’t feel like last night though. There’s no goal, no kink to uncover and see if they like. This is just…sex.

Jughead’s had normal sex. It’s how he Betty started out after all – fumbling hands and premature ejaculation and embarrassing misunderstandings of their own bodies. The other stuff is different, harder to do but intensely rewarding. But sometimes, even that is tiring and they would fall back on the basics. That’s what it feels like he and Archie are doing, except they’ve never had a basic sexual relationship. Jughead frowns. He’s thinking too hard for someone who’s getting a fantastic blow job.

"Where did you get good at this?” Jughead asks.

Archie pulls off and wraps his hand around Jughead’s dick instead, stroking. “Veronica made me practice on some dildos. She said it wouldn’t be fair if I couldn’t return the favor.”

“Oh these women,” Jughead says. “So smart.”

“So...can I keep going?” Archie asks.

“Yeah, feels good.”

Archie dives back in, holding Jughead’s cock steady with his hand as he takes the tip back in and begins to rub his fingers up against Jughead’s prostate. His more pointed technique, and the fact that he hasn’t come since early yesterday, has Jughead on the edge of an orgasm in almost no time at all, breath coming fast and muscles clenching tight.

“Arch…gotta stop. I’m gonna come,” he says.

Jughead yanks at Archie’s hair and Archie listens after he gets one last lick at the tip of his dick.

“That’s fine, Juggie. I want you too,” Archie says. “That’s the whole point.”

Jughead bites his lip. “I don’t…want to. Not unless you’re fucking me.”

Archie eases his fingers out and Jughead can’t help but shift to chase after the penetration. “We’re not scene-ing now though.”

“I know but it feels like cheating,” Jughead says. “So…yeah. I don’t know.”

“Alright, well, can I fuck you then?”

Jughead mulls it over. It seems…better. Archie isn’t his dom right now, but he was told he could come if it was from getting fucked so he didn’t have to not come until the next time he and Archie scened together. He just had to come while being fucked. “That’s fine.”

“Sweet.”

Archie slides his fingers out and grabs the lube, slicking up Jughead’s hole with it before moving back up and settling between his legs as he presses their lips together. Jughead lets his legs fall open as Archie pushes in. It feels easy after everything they did last night. Last night had been soul-shattering. Jughead had been ripped open and had his most vulnerable parts exposed and worked over and the end result had been fantastic, but this is just as good in its own way.

“Okay, yeah, this still isn’t gonna take long,” Jughead says, planting his feet on the mattress and rocking down.

Every nerve feels like it’s on fire. The arousal from the night before crashes over him to the point that it’s almost painful and he can’t help but sink his nails into Archie’s shoulders as he wiggles beneath him, trying to get the right angle. Archie, the champ that he is, obliges and grabs Jughead’s hips. He holds him steady and fucks in hard, nailing his prostate a few times and that’s enough to send Jughead hurtling over the edge.

Betty squirted once. Jughead had been eating her out and she’d come so hard she’d soaked his face and nearly strangled him with how tight her thighs had clenched around his neck. Jughead imagines that what he’s feeling now must have been like that. He can’t help but jerk and spasm beneath Archie’s heavier form, every muscle twitching as come dribbles out of his cock and pools on his stomach. Archie has enough to sense to pull out and Jughead’s vaguely aware of the fact that he’s jacking off. Mostly his brain feels like it’s melting out his ears.

By the time he’s paying attention again, Archie’s come on his stomach and is staring down at him as he catches his breath. Jughead gives him a weak grin and a thumbs up. That earns him a laugh and Archie leans down to kiss him.

 

-.-

 

“So how was it?” Betty asks.

She’s curled into his side as they sit on the couch in her living room. Her parents are out on their weekly date night – aka attempting to be normal again.

“Amazing. Like. Wow,” Jughead says. He changes the channel, settling on some reality tattoo show. “Are you asking because you still secretly wish you had ended up with him?”

Betty snorts and then moves her head so she can nip his neck. “Definitely not, Mr. Jughead Jones the Third.” She takes his earlobe in her mouth and gives it a suck, making him shiver, before tucking her head back in his neck. “You’re all I could ever want and more, let me tell you. I never would have found out any of the things about myself that I did with you, and I know that means I would be in a worse position.”

He looks down at her, nudging her chin so he can steal a quick kiss. “I feel the same about you, you know that right? Like…this weekend with Archie was fun and all that, and good for me, definitely good for me, but…he’s not you. He’s my best friend and I love him, but I’d take you over him any day. Don’t tell him.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” she says, hand resting against his chest. “If it helps, I think he’d pick Veronica over both of us.”

“It’s a moot point anyways,” Jughead says. “What’s that shitty twenty one pilots song?"

Betty scoffs and shoves at him. “Hey, I love them.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “I know, I know, but the one with the line about how we always say we’d take bullets for people but it’s easy to say that when we aren’t presented with the situation.”

“Yeah,” Betty says.

“It’s like that. I think I’d pick you, but I’d probably just freeze if someone was holding a gun to all of your heads,” Jughead says. He frowns. “Does that make me a bad boyfriend?”

Betty shakes her head. “I don’t think so. Because you’re right. None of us really know what we’d do, even after everything we’ve been through.”

“That’s terrifying,” Jughead says, voice quiet.

Betty holds him closer. “I’m glad I get to be scared with the three of you.”

"Me too.”


End file.
